wreckitralphfandomcom-20200223-history
Vanellope von Schweetz/Gallery
Images of Vanellope von Schweetz from Wreck-It Ralph and the game Sugar Rush. '' The Film imagesCAIQQZBF.jpg|"What's your name?" imagesCANGTN60.jpg|"You're not from here, are you?" imagesCA4QOJBE.jpg|"So you meant, like, the 'royal we'?" imagesCAK15W47.jpg|"A-DOI!" imagesCAQR3PW7.jpg|"Why are your hands so freakishly big?" Vanellope 04.jpg LikkitySplit2.png imagesCAFVJY0S.jpg|Vanellope is entered into the race. vanellopeglitch.jpg|Vanellope glitching. vannelope.jpg|"And I'm gonna win." tumblr_mdpvlq8LEP1rkx38uo1_500.png|Vanellope convinces Ralph to make a deal 602251 456518517750547 1958180214 n.png|"I'M GONNA VURP!!" tumblr_mjxv1g6U581qgd31fo1_500.png|"Now close your eyes..." tumblr_mjxv1g6U581qgd31fo8_500.png|"CLOSE 'EM!" candykart.png|"So how'd I do?" dealmaking.png|Vanellope making a deal with Ralph Vanellope1.jpg Vanellopeandralph.jpg imagesCA86Y1WI.jpg|Vanellope passing King Candy imagesCA2UNWZR.jpg|"You really are a bad guy..." princessvanellope.jpg|Princess Vanellope von Schweetz ImagesCAAZHKWA.jpg leaveme.jpg|Just go, go without me! imagesCA11G0AZ.jpg Vanelloperoaster.jpg Questionvanellope.jpg Presidentvanellope.jpg|"President Vanellope von Schweetz" ImagesCAO2WKSD.jpg imagesCAJIAJU2.jpg|"You crashed it." ImagesCAE9SATO.jpg vonschweetz876.jpg vonschweetz543.jpg vonschweetz24543.jpg vonschweetz98443.jpg Vanellope AND.jpg neverseenyousmile.jpg likitysplit.jpg|Vanellope trying to impress the other Sugar Rush racers Vchmshn.jpg|Rescuing Ralph. vanellopehello.jpg Vanellope 12.jpg|Vanellope in her kart Vanellope Dress Glitch.png VanellopeSelection.gif|Vanellope's selection animation. Vanllope 11.jpg vanellopevonschweetz78987987.jpg|"King Candy?" 1000px-Tumblr_mjm6d5gly71rrg3kao1_1280.png|Vanellope hugging Ralph Vanellope handshake.jpg|"Ralph my man, my main man!" Vanellope frosting.jpg Vanellope Von Schweetz.jpg CandyKart12.png CandyKart11.png CandyKart6.png CandyKart4.png|"I don't know how to drive a real kart..." CandyKart2.png CandyKart1.png|"I love it!" LikkitySplit1.png Vanellope verp.jpg Vanellope,kart.jpg Vanellope Princess.jpg Lost Tooth.jpg Vanellope 7.jpg Vanellope 10.jpg Vanellope trapped.jpg Vanellope pose.jpg Vanellope 4.jpg Vanellope 5.jpg Ralph and Vanellope 03.jpg|Vanellope and Ralph Vanellope 13.jpg Ralph and Vanellop 04.jpg|Vanellope learning to drive Vanellope 03.jpeg Vanellope at Felix and Calhoun wedding.jpg|Vanellope at Felix and Calhoun's wedding. Ralph and Vanellope 05.JPG VanellopeCreditsSprite.png|Vanellope's sprite in the credits. Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 9.16.51 AM.png Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 9.20.03 AM.png|Vanellope on the race track. Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 9.20.50 AM.png|Vanellope drives past Crumbelina Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 9.21.20 AM.png Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 9.22.15 AM.png|Vanellope driving, after glitch past Taffyta, Rancis and Candlehead 185px-King_Candy_attacking_Vanellope.png|King Candy attacking Vanellope. 185px-Screenshot_2013-08-22_at_4.21.49_PM.png|Turbo trying to ram Vanellope into a wall. 185px-Screenshot_2013-08-22_at_4.23.01_PM.png|''End of the line, glitch. 185px-Turbo_Snapshot_01.png|Vanellope fighting Turbo. Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 9.35.02 AM.png Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 9.35.26 AM.png Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 9.35.56 AM.png Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 9.37.34 AM.png|Vanellope's glitching making King Candy glitch. Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 9.51.36 AM.png Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 9.51.46 AM.png|Vanellope is about to glitch away from Turbo. Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 9.52.09 AM.png|Vanellope glitching away from Turbo. Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 9.52.31 AM.png|Vanellope driving, after glitching away from Turbo. Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 2.54.00 PM.png Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 2.54.22 PM.png|Moppet Girl playing as Vanellope. Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 10.21.12 PM.png|Vanellope rescuing Ralph. Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 10.19.15 PM.png Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 10.19.35 PM.png|Vanellope sees Ralph plummeting. Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 10.40.06 PM.png|Vanellope's code is restored pobrane.jpg|Vanellope glitching past the candy Cy-Bugs Ck3.jpg vvs.jpg vvs2.jpg 5d4fs654.jpg f65sadf4.jpg f8a9456s.jpg|"What's that? Didn't hear ya!" 79asd854.jpg|"Your breath is so bad it made my ears numb!" 9a8sd9a8s7c.jpg vanellope85765.jpg|"Ralph!!!" vvschweetz.jpg agh.jpg jfapsifd.jpg Copia (2) de Dibujo.jpg tpvvs.jpg theprincessvanellope.jpg theprincessvanellope2.jpg theprincessvanellope3.jpg huh.jpg sfauadsvanellope.jpg vanellope454546454.jpg VANELLOPEaafkasf6564.jpg driving.jpg vanellope16541asasd.jpg aaaaaaaa.jpg ´75a4b5sd6faaWTFmjasod.jpg erghgpads´kasd.jpg ajskldlmnzx.jpg VanellopeWedding.jpg|Vanellope in Felix Jr. and Srgt. Calhoun's wedding. tumblr_mssaarEAJ11s33ue3o10_1280.jpg Video Games WirGame0.png|The cy-bugs infest Sugar Rush. WirGame1.png|Vanellope in the Wii game's opening cutscene. Vanellope Videogame.png|Vanellope in the Wreck-it Ralph Wii game. RalphVanellopeWii1.jpg RalphVanellopeWii2.jpg VanellopeInfinity1.jpg|Vanellope in Disney Infinity. VanellopeInfinity2.jpg|Vanellope in Disney Infinity. InfinityVanellope1.png|Vanellope in Disney Infinity. InfinityVanellope2.png|Vanellope in Disney Infinity. InfinityVanellope3.png|Vanellope in Disney Infinity. InfinityVanellopeZurg.png|Vanellope in Disney Infinity. InfinityVanellopeMike.png|Vanellope in Disney Infinity. 472px-Vanellope3.png|Vanellope in Disney Infinity. Vani.png|Vanellope figure for Disney Infinity Promotional Art Vanellope Stats.png|Vanellope's stats Vanellopewirdisney.png|Vanellope's main artwork 400px-Vanellope Pose 2.png|Second main artwork of Vanellope Vanellope Pose.png|Vanellope's rare pose that becomes the cover of Vanellope's notebook. Vanellope Lean.PNG VanellopeSittingRender.png Candy Kart.jpg|Vanellope's Candy Kart Vanellope's kart.png|Vanellope and her kart Promocional video.jpg|Vanellope and Ralph in a promotional video vanellopestates.jpg VanellopeSticker1.png|Vanellope Icon. WIR8BIT Widescreen Vanellope.jpg|8bit Vanellope wallpaper. Vanellope Rare Walking Render.png|Vanellope Rare Walking Render. RalphVanellopePromo2.jpg|Vanellope and Ralph. RalphVanellopePromo1.jpg|Vanellope and Ralph. RalphVanellopePromo3.jpg|Promotional poster of Vanellope and Ralph. MainFourPromoPoster1.jpg|Vanellope and the gang in Fix-It Felix, Jr. MainFourPromoPoster3.jpg|Vanellope and the gang in Hero's Duty. MainFourPromoPoster2.jpg|Vanellope and the gang in Sugar Rush. MainFourJapanesePromoPoster.jpg|The Japanese promotional poster. Concept and Production Art images (2).jpg|Old design of Vanellope and Ralph Vanellope Development.jpg|Early concepts of Vanellope. VanPrint01 blog.jpg|An early render of Vanellope by Chad Stubblefield. VanProdMod01.jpg|An early T-pose model of Vanellope by Chad Stubblefield. DietColaMountain Vanellope.jpg|Concept art of Vanellope in her home, Diet Cola Mountain. vanellope-2.jpg|Sketches of Vanellope by Lorelay Bove. VanellopeHair.jpg|Concept art of Vanellope's hairstyle and the many candies in it. Concept art.png Concept-art.png Vanilla-.png Vanc.png Vanellope concept.png ArtOfWiRLB.jpg|Vanellope and Ralph in the escape scene, by Lorelay Bove. Vanellope's model.png|Vanellope's model from the film Likkity split original scene.png likety.png VanellopeBS.jpg|Vanellope concept by Bill Schwab. vanellopeFaceShapes.jpg|Vanellope's facial expressions by Suzan Kim. cars-concept.jpg Vanellope concept 1.jpg Vanellope concept 2.jpg VanellopeGuitarConceptLB.jpg|Vanellope with a candy guitar, by Lorelay Bove. VanellopeGuitarConceptLB2.jpg|Vanellope with a guitar, by Lorelay Bove. VanellopeInGreenLB.jpg|An early, green-skinned concept of Vanellope by Lorelay Bove. VanellopeInGreenLB2.jpg|An early, green-skinned concept of Vanellope by Lorelay Bove. Vani concept art.png|Vanellope concept art by Lorelay Bove VanellopeModelConceptCS.jpg|Early model by Chad Stubblefield. VanellopeOriginalOutfit.jpg|Vanellope's original racing outfit, by Lorelay Bove. tumblr_mravu4yeNa1sty02fo1_400.gif|A Vanellope running animation test Vanellope holds her skirt.jpg|Vanellope holds her skirt. Tie-In Art RalphVanellopeScan9.jpg|Vanellope and Ralph in the Big Golden Book. RalphVanellopeScan8.jpg|Vanellope and Ralph in the Big Golden Book. ArcadeBrigadeScan.jpg|Vanellope on the cover of Arcade Brigade. RacersScan2.jpg|The racers tease Vanellope in Game On! RalphVanellopeScan4.jpg|Vanellope and Ralph's Candy Kart in Game On! RalphVanellopeScan6.jpg|Vanellope and Ralph celebrate victory in Sugar Rush! RalphVanellopeScan7.jpg|The duo decorating the Likkity-Split in The Little Golden Book. RalphVanellopeScan5.jpg|Making a deal in the Little Golden Book. RalphVanellopeScan3.jpg|Vanellope's handmade medal in Game On! RalphVanellopeScan1.jpg|Vanellope and Ralph in the Little Golden Book. VanellopeKCSBScan1.jpg|Vanellope taunting King Candy in the Little Golden Book. VanellopeScan4.jpg|Vanellope steals Ralph's medal. VanellopeRacersScan3.jpg|Vanellope racing in the Candy Kart. VanellopeRacersScan4.jpg|Vanellope racing in the Little Golden Book. VanellopeRacersScan2.jpg|Vanellope gaining on Taffyta and Crumbelina. VanellopeRacersScan1.jpg|Vanellope becomes a real racer at last! VanellopeRacersScan5.jpg|Vanellope being bullied in the Sugar Rush! book. PrincessVS.jpg|Princess Vanellope in Game On! VanellopeScan9.jpg|Vanellope glitching in Sugar Rush! VanellopeCandyKart SugarRush.jpg|Vanellope with her kart in Sugar Rush! RacersScan5.jpg|Vanellope with her original kart, in the Little Golden Book. ComicCover.png|Vanellope and Ralph in the graphic novel adaptation. VanellopeRalphComic1.png|Vanellope and Ralph in the comic. VanellopeRalphComic2.png|Vanellope and Ralph in the comic. RalphVanellopeComic3.png|Vanellope being rescued by Ralph in the comic. indonesian comic.png|Vanellope signing up in the race, in the Indonesian comic adaptation VanellopeOSR1.jpg|Vanellope is One Sweet Race. VanellopeOSR2.jpg|Vanellope lassoing engines in One Sweet Race. VanellopeRancisOSR.jpg|Vanellope and Rancis in One Sweet Race. SugarRushBookCover.jpg|Vanellope on the Japanese illustrated storybook cover. Merchandise Vanellope Pin|Vanellope pin VanellopeTalkingFigure.jpg VanellopeDoll.jpg|Vanellope figure Miscellaneous J17.gif J16.gif wreckit6.gif wreckit5.gif j24.gif j26.gif wreckitralph2.gif wreckitralph1.gif wreckitralph3.gif j25.gif Wreckitralph5.gif Category:Galleries